Study Date
by meliikasa
Summary: Katsuki aide Eijirou à étudier. ..et plus si affinités. KiriBaku et KatsuDeku(amitié). Hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires :)


Eijirou se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis se pencha sur son livre de maths pour comprendre l'énoncé de l'exercice. Il le relut une deuxième fois. Puis encore une autre, sans succès. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard blasé de Katsuki:

"Alors?"

"Je comprends que dalle! Mec, explique-moi quand même!"

Depuis maintenant trois semaines, le rouge avait réussi à arracher au blond explosif la promesse de lui donner des cours particuliers. Et ce dernier, dans sa rage de voir tous les idiots de la classe se jeter sur Momo Yaoyorozu et non lui, avait bien tenu sa parole. Ce qui s'avérait un exploit en soi; mais Eijirou aimait croire que tous deux étaient devenus plus ou moins amis. Plus ou moins.

Katsuki soupira, lui arrachant le livre des mains:

"Comment t'as pu rentrer à UA? C'est pourtant super basique..."

Et il se lança alors dans des explications ponctuées d'insultes mais bien détaillées. Eijirou absorbait avec aisance chacun de ses mots, lui qui était pourtant du genre à décrocher rapidement en cours.

Sans parler du fait que son tuteur était plus calme, plus posé qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Tellement de virilité dans cette expression..

"Arrête de rêvasser tête d'orties et fais l'exercice."

Eijirou reprit le livre tendu et, sourire aux lèvres, se relança. Avec les explications viriles de Katsuki, tout semblait bien plus simple. Il fit de son mieux pour répondre aux questions; il voulait prouver à l'autre qu'il ne perdait pas son temps avec lui!

Son regard glissa rapidement en direction de son ami prodige, qui était nez dans un livre écrit en anglais. Un sentiment d'admiration monta en lui: lui-même ne pourrait jamais faire ça. Il savait à peine écrire son nom de héros dans cette langue!

Quelques minutes plus tard, il tendit son exercice au blond:

"J'ai fini!"

Ce dernier prit l'objet et, après s'être emparé d'un stylo rouge, lut attentivement ses réponses. Le rouge commençait à sentir ses mains devenir moites: et si il avait en fait tout faux? Et si Katsuki s'énervait et le foutait dehors sans ménagement?

"Mh. Pas mauvais. Tu peux mieux faire."

Il jeta un oeil à ses réponses; presque tout était bon, sauf pour la dernière question. Il sourit de toutes ses dents, se retenant de prendre son tuteur dans ses bras:

"M-MERCI KATSUKI! C'EST GRACE A TOI QUE J'Y SUIS ARRIVE!"

"Fais pas cette tête d'ahuri. T'as intérêt à avoir tout bon au prochain."

Mais Eijirou vit bien que lui aussi semblait satisfait.

La séance se poursuivit ainsi, et les coups d'oeil furtifs devinrent malgré lui plus appuyés, plus insistants. Se retrouver seul avec le blond le forçait à faire face à des sentiments auxquels il préférait ne pas penser en général.

A se demander comment Katsuki faisait pour ne rien remarquer. Son livre devait vraiment être passionnant...

"Hé Blasty, il parle de quoi ton livre."

Sans même lever le nez de son bouquin, l'adolescent balança un "pas tes oignons" bien sec. Mais sa posture était devenue plus rigide, presque comme s'il était mal à l'aise. Eijirou n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour il verrait Bakugou Katsuki dans l'embarras.

Il ne put s'empêcher de commencer à le taquiner:

"C'est un livre sur All Might pas vrai?"

"N'IMPORTE QUOI!"

"C'est un livre porno alors? Je savais pas que t'étais aussi obsédé!"

"ARRETE EIJIROU! CA TE REGARDE PAS!"

Eijirou rit. C'était tellement amusant de le voir réagir ainsi.

"Si t'as rien à cacher, dis-le moi alors."

"C'EST-PUTAIN JE SUIS GAY!"

Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce. Katsuki était désormais debout, livre jeté sur son lit, poitrine haletante.

Le rouge fixa les yeux exorbités son ami. Il ne s'attendait guère à une telle déclaration. Il voulait juste le taquiner un peu, pas le forcer à faire son coming-out. Quel piètre ami il faisait.

"Tu-"

"NAN TA GUEULE! T'AS INTERET A DEGAGER EN VITESSE!"

Et Katsuki se précipita vers la porte de sa chambre et sortit en la fermant brutalement. Eijirou resta béat quelques instants, fixant l'endroit où son ami se tenait plus tôt. Ou plutôt ex-ami. Il avait vraiment merdé sur ce coup-là.

Il prit ses affaires et repartit dans sa chambre, le pas lourd. Il n'avait pas voulu le blesser, jamais il n'aurait fait ça. Katsuki avait raison, il n'était qu'un idiot. Même s'il essayait de s'excuser, l'autre l'ignorerait sans doute. Toutes ces pensées remuèrent dans son esprit, et sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience, il était en train de pleurer face contre son oreiller.

Il n'avait vraiment pas changé. Toujours aussi nul et faible.

Katsuki courrait dans les couloirs du dortoir, ses pas se dirigeant vers la chambre d'une certaine personne. La seule à qui il pouvait parler de ses sentiments apparemment.

"DEKU! OUVRE OU JE DEFONCE CETTE PORTE!"

La voix fluette de Deku se fit entendre:

"Tu peux entrer Kacchan, c'est ouvert."

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et entra, s'installant jambes croisées sur le lit du vert. Ce dernier était assis à son bureau, avec son stupide carnet de héros et un ordinateur portable allumé.

Quel imbécile.

"Qu'il y a t-il Kacchan?"

Il sentait de la fatigue dans sa voix mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il n'était pas sa mère ou Quatre z'yeux pour le réprimander.

"C'est Eijirou. Il m'énerve!"

Deku se tourna face à lui, mine confuse:

"Ah oui? J'avais l'impression que tu l'aimais bien pourtant. Vous passez tellement de temps ensemble."

"C'est exactement ça le problème! Il me rend dingue avec son foutu sourire et ses muscles! J'ai juste envie d'embrasser son foutu visage et de sucer sa-"

"Euh c'est bon j'ai compris Kacchan! Pas la peine d'en dire plus! Il vient de se passer un truc avec lui c'est ça?"

Katsuki l'aurait sans doute félicité pour la déduction s'il n'était pas _Deku_. Il se contenta de croiser les bras et de narrer les faits.

"Je lui donnais des cours particuliers, parce que cet idiot préfère regarder les mouches voler que de suivre les cours. Et là, il me pose des questions sur le livre que je lisais et ça m'a tellement soulé que j'ai gueulé 'je suis gay'."

Il vit alors le vert écarquiller les yeux et mettre une main devant sa bouche, presque comme s'il allait se tordre de rire. Il le fusilla du regard, peine perdue.

"Oh mon Dieu, hahaha Kacchan! T'as vraiment fait ça! pfff..."

"C'EST BON TA GUEULE! DIS QUELQUE CHOSE D'UTILE POUR CHANGER DEKU!"

"HAHAHAHAHAH COMMENT T'AS PANIQUE!"

Le blond fit retentir des explosions dans le creux de sa main, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer plus ou moins son ami d'enfance.

"Pardon Kacchan. Tu devrais aller lui parler et lui dire ce que tu ressens."

"Jamais de la vie."

Un silence s'installa alors, Deku notant à nouveau quelques trucs dans son cahier, Katsuki dévorant du regard l'un des posters d'All Might affichés sur le mur.

Qu'est ce qu'il aurait fait à sa place? Non, All Might ne serait jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation. Il était la puissance incarnée.

Ou peut être qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment le héros. Il avait bien choisi Deku et non lui comme successeur-et il était bien meilleur que lui à tous les niveaux!

Mais ce foutu Deku avait bien pu le convaincre qu'il en valait la peine. Et cela le forçait à prendre en considération son conseil.

Il se leva alors brutalement et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre:

"Au fait Kacchan...c'était quoi le nom de ton livre."

Bon il lui devait au moins ça.

" _Flirting for dumbasses._ "

Il pouvait clairement entendre son rire d'hyène hystérique résonnant dans le couloir du troisième étage.

Ayant finalement séché ses larmes, Eijiro continuait de se lamenter sur son sort lorsqu'il entendit frapper à sa porte:

"EIJIRO OUVRE CETTE PORTE!"

Il n'eut même pas le temps de faire un geste que cette dernière s'ouvrit brutalement, laissant place à Bakugou Katsuki dans toute sa splendeur. Avec ce regard féroce mais plein de détermination qu'il aimait tant, ses bras musclés...wow.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi parfait?

"M'en cognes que tu me mates mais on doit parler."

Grillé.

"Ah oui?"

"Oui."

"T'es sûr? J'ai cru que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me parler!"

Le rouge regarda son ami littéralement fumer de rage alors qu'il s'approchait brutalement de lui:

"Ne dis plus jamais un truc aussi con."

"Mais tu étais si en colère...?"

"PARCE QUE TU ME RENDS FOUS KIRISHIMA EIJIRO!"

Katsuki rougissait après avoir craché les mots, comme s'il les avaient portés sur son coeur depuis trop longtemps déjà.

En retour, Eijiro le fixa hébété, le temps que les mots s'enregistrent dans son cerveau et s'y tournent en boucle telle une chanson pop trop entraînante.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, fixa ses pieds. Puis releva enfin la tête vers Bakugou, tout tremblant:

"TU TE FOUS DE MOI?"

"POURQUOI JE FERAIS UNE CHOSE PAREILLE IDIOT?"

"PARCE QUE MOI AUSSI JE T'AIME ET-"

"JAMAIS DIS QUE JE T'AIMAIS DÉJÀ!"

Ils étaient désormais face à face, visages rouges de leur dispute. La tension était palpable dans la pièce, alors qu'ils continuaient de se fixer.

Soudain Eijiro passa à l'attaque et prit possession des lèvres de Katsuki, qui y répondit furieusement. Le temps sembla s'arrêter net, alors qu'ils se découvraient ainsi pour la première fois; l'agressivité laissant place à plus de tendresse entre les deux.

Le rouge passa une main dans les cheveux du blond pendant que ce dernier le tenait fermement par la taille, les faisant tomber sur le lit. Eijirou se sentait presque pousser des ailes, il était en train d'embrasser Bakugou Katsuki et c'était meilleur que dans ses rêves.

"Tout va bien Kirishima? J'ai entendu crier et-OH MON DIEU! C'EST CONTRE LE REGLEMENT!"

"La chance, Ei a enfin pécho!"

"Je veux pas voir ces activités homosexuelles moi!"

"Ta gueule, kero."


End file.
